


Come In To My Garden

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11329779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Pure, unadulterated silliness awaits





	Come In To My Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Come in to my Garden by Angel

Title: Come in to my Garden  
Author/pseudonym: Angel  
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder-Krycek  
Rating: NC-17  
Status: New, complete  
Archive: RatB, WWOMB, The Nesting Place, anyone else, just let us know!  
E-mail address for feedback:   
Other websites: http://thesleepydragon.com/nesting/main.html; http://www.squidge.org/~terma/angelrina/angelrina.htm  
Disclaimers: The names belong to Chris Carter and 1013 - I'm just playing with them, yeah, that's it, playing with them!  
Summary: Pure, unadulterated silliness awaits <g>

* * *

Come in to my Garden  
By Angel

The first word that sprang to mind was lush, the second, decadent, and the third, sinful. _Funny how all three words also applied to Alex Krycek, that lying rat bastard,_ Mulder mused as he made his way silently through the verdant vegetation of the hothouse-like garden in search of his nemesis, mortal enemy, and long time obsession.

The Gunmen had found this place quite by accident, or so it seemed. One of their myriad fact gathering internet searches on Mufon members had come up with an interesting name - Aleksandre Reynard Washington. Christ - Alex, Fox, Washington - the son of a bitch had a sense of humor even more warped than his own. Then again, what idiot would be looking for a name as corny as Alexander Fox Washington?

And no one in their right mind would picture Alex Krycek as a horticulturalist who owned a sugar cane plantation in Hawaii and grew tropical plants as a hobby. Come on, a triple agent, assassin, thug for hire, double-crossing ex-FBI agent a farmer?! Most people would have an easier time believing in his own little gray skinned reticulans.

Then again, Satan lived quite happily in the Garden of Eden in the form of a snake, so why not a rat in a sugar cane plantation called Paradise Lost? Now if only he could find the little rat-fuck, beat some information out of him and leave, Mulder's vacation would be perfect.

That was what burned Fox Mulder the most, or so he'd convinced himself, the fact that no matter where he went, he always seemed to run into Alex fucking Krycek. Russia, Hong Kong, fucking Nebraska, there the rat fuck son of a bitch was. And now Hawaii. During the only vacation he'd had in years!

Not that it was really a vacation. He'd been ordered to get out of Washington, been told he'd been suffering from post-traumatic stress syndrome due to his abduction by hostiles. He'd been held by aliens, probed, assaulted, had things inserted and removed; PTS his Oxford educated ass! Mulder had been livid, had nearly refused - until Scully pointed out that the bureau was paying for him to go to Hawaii and relax, footing the _entire_ bill for accommodations. Sending him to an all-inclusive resort, no less.

So Fox Mulder, being the man with the incredible IQ that he was, took the deal and was on the first plane to Hawaii - laptop and cell phone in hand so that Scully or the Gunmen could let him know if anything good came up - or down as the case may be.

The fact that the boys had given him five solid days of fun, sun, island rum and scantily clad women had been a bonus. Then they'd served him Krycek on a platter. What great friends those Gunmen were. He'd have to bring them back some macadamia nuts and leis as a thank you present.

Without so much as a second thought, let alone a plan, Mulder had hopped on an island buggy and headed out to the Paradise Lost sugar cane plantation in order to catch his old nemesis and long time wet dream with his hands in the proverbial cookie jar. He didn't even bother to grab his gun this time, thinking he'd probably wind up losing it again.

So here he was, wandering through Krycek's thick vegetation hunting for snipe, no, make that rat, and gleefully plotting various payback scenarios.

Mulder's sun-drenched and rum-soaked brain came to a stuttering halt when he pushed aside a palm frond to stare into the center of the garden and see Krycek. Naked Krycek. _Gloriously_ naked and oiled Krycek. Lying on his back, stroking his cock and pinching a nipple. Jee-Zus!

The next thing Mulder knew he was standing over Alex - hot little slutboy - Krycek naked and stroking his own cock with the same rhythm the younger man was using.

"'Bout time you found me," Krycek groused as he watched and licked his lips hungrily. "Christ, I practically gave those geekboys a gold embossed invitation to find me - five goddamn days we could have been fucking each other senseless."

"Krycek - what the hell are you babbling about?"

Alex shook his dark brown head mournfully. "Amateurs, the lot of you. I. Let. Them. Find. Me. Fox," the new Consortium head replied slowly. "Because. I'm. On. Vacation. Too. And. I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Blind." That said, Krycek pulled Mulder down on top of him and attacked those all too fuckable lips that had been driving him insane for the past five years.

Well, that was it, game over, brain lost to a field goal of a kiss that had him crawling all over the rat, humping his leg like the animal he was named for. Clothing was torn off and coconut oil grabbed. Mulder wasn't sure whose hands applied it; all he knew was that he was slick and primed and Alex's lush bubble butt was high in the air waiting to be taken and taken hard.

"C'mon, Foxy, what are you waiting for?" Alex growled seductively. "You know you want it. You want my ass so bad you're drooling. C'mon and take it. Fuck me, shaft me, spear me," the younger man continued to purr, his own hand coming down to stroke his weeping cock.

Mulder didn't deny it. Fuck, he wanted that pretty little ass. However, Mulder, being Mulder, had a few other personality quirks that needed to be addressed first.

Making sure he'd distributed his weight in such a way that Alex was effectively pinned, he brought his hand down on the perky assassin ass - hard. Alex howled; Fox grinned and began to warm up to his current task. "You. Have. Been. A very. Bad. Boy. Alex," the older man stated, each word punctuated by a sharp slap to the rear. "And bad boys need to be punished.

"FUCK! Mulder! I'm really gonna kill you this time," Alex howled as his cock began to drool constantly, becoming iron hard in seconds. Shit, he loved it when Mulder got all dommy and butch on him.

"No, you're not, Alex. What you're going to do is become my personal fuck toy. You'll come when I call you, you'll wear the clothes I tell you too and you'll do just what I want. And you'll love it because you love me. And I love you too, my sweet little rat fuck," Fox crooned as he continued to warm Alex's ass with his hand.

"Please, gods yes, please more. Fuck me, Fox, please!" Alex wailed as he lost all control of reason. He spent his whole life controlling others, fate, circumstance, you name it. All he really wanted was for someone to take control of him every once in a while.

"I will, baby. I will," Mulder purred as he continued to redden the already mortified flesh of his new plaything's ass. Maybe Skinner was right, this vacation was just what he needed to get back on track . . . and get himself laid and relaxed.

Letting his oiled cock slide between Krycek's reddened cheeks, Mulder moaned at the heat from his lover's flesh. "You're so hot, Alex," he whispered as he bent to nip at the nape of the younger man's neck. "You're burning me up, and I'm not even in you yet." That said, Mulder began to push into the other man.

Feeling the flared tip of his erection pop through Krycek's anus, Mulder groaned in bliss. Hot flesh, hotter ass, and Alex Krycek writhing like the whore he was underneath him. Now _this_ was a vacation!

Sliding deeper and deeper into Alex's perfectly fuckable ass, Fox Mulder thanked whatever warped gods seemed to be looking out for him. "So tight, baby. God, I think I love your ass!"

"Christ, Mulder, what'd those rebels do to you? You're even stranger than you were before they grabbed you!" Krycek managed to groan out between the slapping of flesh against flesh and the moans elicited by Mulder's cock head running against his prostate time and again.

Feeling Alex's tight anal muscles work on him was too much for the sexually deprived Special Agent. With a feral moan he came hard, sending ropes of his semen splattering into the younger man.

"Yes, fuck yes!" he bellowed as he felt Krycek's ass clamp down on his still spasming cock, milking him for all he was worth. "Alex, oh yeah baby, sweet baby, luscious baby," Fox moaned over and over again.

"Mulder," Alex moaned softly in complete satiation. "Are you all right?"

"What? Of course I'm all right, Alex. I just had the orgasm of my life in your ass." However, Alex had started shaking him. Harder and harder. "What the fuck are you doing, Krycek?"

"Mulder. . . sir, are you all right?" Alex's voice became higher and more soft pitched. Oh Jesus H! Did he just fuck a shape shifter? Fox began to look frantically around for an ice pick.

"Sir, sir are you all right?" Mulder's eyes shot open to find a stewardess staring at him in quiet concern.

"Ummm, yeah, what. . .?"

"You were moaning rather loudly in your sleep, sir," she replied just as the overhead sign came on. "You'd best put your seat into an upright position and fasten your seatbelt. We'll be arriving in Maui in a few minutes. And Aloha, Agent Mulder."

Fuck.

It was a dream. It was a fucking dream! And to make matters worse he felt this sticky warmth clinging to his Armani slacks. Christ, he'd had a wet dream while in first class and had come. Talk about humiliating. Mulder's hands surreptitiously moved the blanket a little higher up his lap.

 Hrmm, Fox mused to himself. They say that people who suffered from UFO abductions were more likely to experience moments of precognitive dreams.

A truly shit eating grin spread over the agent's face. This could prove to be a _very_ interesting vacation indeed! Look out, Hawaii, Fox Mulder was coming!


End file.
